


Pimpernel (change)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Morning people,” Tony muttered as he buried his face between Steve’s shoulder blades, letting out a happy sigh when he was probably greeted with blissful darkness. “You are the worst kind.”Steve blinked in bemusement as Tony’s arm settled around his waist and his breathing started to even out again. Being in bed with the sun high in the sky was new territory for Steve, and he had no idea what was happening. “What are you doing?”“Going back to sleep,” Tony said, words slurred and partially lost to Steve’s back. “Problem?”“It’s the middle of the day.” Steve felt stupid pointing it out, but he felt that his world had been flipped. He had never stayed in bed so late in all his life, he didn’t think.“Your point?”Well. Steve had thought he’d made his point already.





	Pimpernel (change)

Steve woke up warm. That in itself was highly unusual, but what was even more foreign was the strong arm thrown across his stomach, fingers splayed on his hip. It was a completely new way for him to wake up, and it didn’t take long for the memories of the night before to flood Steve’s mind as an explanation. He felt his cheeks flush at the vivid images, shocked at the brazen version of himself that was playing on a loop in his mind’s eye.

He needed to get up and take a shower. A cold one, at that. And then he would go on his run; a long and tiring run that would clear his mind and –

Steve must have dozed off again, as he found himself blinking awake at a low groan from somewhere behind him. Steve squinted at the bright sunshine flooding his room and flinched when a hand reached out and smacked his shoulder.

“Light,” he heard a familiarly low voice rumble. “Ouch, Steve. Blinds, drapes. _Bright._”

Steve snorted and shuffled out of the way of a flailing arm. “It’s morning. Hence the sun.”

“Well, turn it off.” Another snort passed Steve’s lips and he was finally greeted with Tony looking up at him, rolling over quickly and frowning deeply. “Why have you not turned it off?”

“Sorry,” Steve said, admiring the way that Tony’s hair seemed so much lighter when it wasn’t gelled into a quiff. “I don’t ever close the drapes. No point, really.”

When one was up before the sun and had a bedroom so high up in a skyscraper, it was a pointless exercise to open and close curtains every day.

“Ugh.” Tony’s frown got even more pronounced and, before Steve could register what was happening, Tony’s arm had shot out and yanked him close, forcibly pushing his chest until Steve turned over.

“Morning people,” Tony muttered as he buried his face between Steve’s shoulder blades, letting out a happy sigh when he was probably greeted with blissful darkness. “You are the worst kind.”

Steve blinked in bemusement as Tony’s arm settled around his waist and his breathing started to even out again. Being in bed with the sun high in the sky was new territory for Steve, and he had no idea what was happening. “What are you doing?”

“Going back to sleep,” Tony said, words slurred and partially lost to Steve’s back. “Problem?”

“It’s the middle of the day.” Steve felt stupid pointing it out, but he felt that his world had been flipped. He had never stayed in bed so late in all his life, he didn’t think.

“Your point?”

Well. Steve had thought he’d made his point already. Before he could open his mouth again, Tony sighed deeply. There was the rustling of bedding as Tony moved his head away from Steve’s skin to speak clearly.

“I was up until the very early hours,” Tony said, his fingers starting to dance over the naked skin of Steve’s stomach. They weren’t moving in any particular pattern, but Steve tried to follow their travels anyway. “Somebody wore me out and I’d like to try and catch up on a few hours sleep before I have to face the real world. And by the ‘real world’, I mean Pepper.”

Steve stayed quiet. He wasn’t sure what to do, really. Part of him wanted to jump up and run away, to hurry out of bed and follow his usual routine – as much as he could with the time difference.

But there was another part of him that wanted to throw caution to the wind. For the first time in years, Steve had managed to sleep through a sunrise. He hadn’t been forced out of bed by the moonlight, or even been the first one onto the communal floor to start the first pot of coffee. There was something in him trying to tell him to relax, to fall back into the embrace he found himself in and let his mind be lured back to sleep by the unfamiliar presence behind him.

Sleep was hard to come by for Steve and something in him was clearly desperate for it.

“You always get up so early.” Tony’s voice was soothing to Steve’s confused brain. His fingers danced a little higher, a little lower, before he spoke again. “Do you really want to be up and about, or do you do that for another reason?”

Huh.

It was true that Steve had never been one to laze around in his bed. It was partially a habit that had stuck with him since his army days, being up before the sun. In the military, they had never been allowed to spend their days lying in bed – nor had they particularly wanted to when there was so much to be done and so many different threats hanging over their heads.

The world always seemed so peaceful first thing in a morning as well. It was often just Steve and the birds on his runs through the park and he could take the time to fully relax into his surroundings. There were a few stragglers from the night before heading back home to their beds, or an expecting couple out for a slow walk in lieu of sleeping, but that was often it. There weren’t many cars on the road, no yelling or beeping of horns to disturb the peace.

But, as much as Steve would have liked those to be the only reasons for his routine, it was also because of his personal life.

“Never had a reason to stay in bed before,” Steve finally said in answer, purposefully keeping his voice as light as he could and looking at a strange shadow being cast on his wall. “I guess it always felt like something was missing. Too open. Too empty.”

There was a long silence and Steve hardly dared to breath before he felt Tony shift ever so slightly and the lightest of kisses was dropped to his bare shoulder.

“Well, I’d be open to changing that.”

And, yeah. Steve found that he might be as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's been a bit mad. If you notice mistakes (and I'm anticipating some), please point them out xo


End file.
